


[Podfic] The Nativity Scene

by Hananobira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two presents beneath where the tree would be if they had one. Neither is wrapped.</p>
<p>[Christmas fluff, pre-pilot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Nativity Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/gifts).



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Merry Christmas, Tenoko! Hope you have the best and happiest of 2015's. <333

Jinjurly and Paraka continue to be The Best.

Length: 00:06:38

Paraka: [MP3 (6.2 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Nativity%20Scene.mp3) or [M4B (5.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Nativity%20Scene.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nativity-scene)


End file.
